Sensors for bending moment or torque measurements are widely used in the industry, for example for the determination of the force of a force transmission arm of a wire welding contact plant, which is also referred to as wire bonding plant.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,514 a process is shown, in which a conventional force or pressure sensor is brought between the welding arm and the structure of a wire welding contact plant. Finally, the welding load at the tip of the welding arms may be computed by means of the measured forces.
The disadvantage of such a device consists in the fact, that most preferable two of such sensors should be incorporated, in order to increase the measuring accuracy. However, due to reasons of economy this is done in the minority of cases.